Explaining
by Tiffany 'n' Peyton
Summary: This is an outtake of chapter 33: explaining from my story, Twilight Rewritten. Told from Jacob's POV. It's a little more in depth so enjoy...


**A/N: Alright, this is an outtake of Chapter 33 of my story Twilight Rewritten, told from Jake's pov.**

Jacob's P.O.V

I honestly couldn't believe Bella had said what she did.

How could she know?

"How... When did you... find out?" I stuttered, unable to talk properly due to my shock.

Bella laughed slightly before replying.

"I've heard the legends, I've read books... I know a lot Jacob," she said seriously. I felt she was hiding something.

"Well... I guess I didn't need to act the way I did," I said, ashamed.

I'd been treating Bella so... badly, I had no words.

"No, you didn't. That was completely unnecessary. I forgive you though," she said quietly.

"Why?" I asked, barely audible.

"Because I want to. You were keeping a secret that could put me in danger. I've done the same thing before but I didn't hurt you in the process."

"What? You kept a secret from me?" I asked, louder this time.

"Yeah..." she trailed off.

It was obvious she didn't want to say any more.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know what she could possibly hide from me.

I noticed her move her head to look at Seth.

"Does he know?" she asked.

Leah beat me and shook her head.

"Bella, what secret were you keeping?" I asked again.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you in here," she muttered.

"Alright," I sighed before grabbing her hand and leading her across the street.

I couldn't bring myself to look at her.

The pain I'd caused her was still evident in her voice, even if she tried to deny it.

"Alright, what secret?" I asked yet again.

"I know about vampires..." she muttered.

If I had been human, I wouldn't have heard her.

"What!?" I shouted.

This was a serious matter.

"Shhhh!" Bella hissed, glancing back at the house and the surrounding area.

"Sorry, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

If they had hurt her in any way I would personally pull their stone heads from their dead bodies.

"You were still human; I didn't want to risk it."

"Risk what?"

"You getting hurt by the Volturi..."

"Volturi?" I asked.

Was she just making up words now?

"Okay... I know a lot. The Volturi are like vampire royalty. They are very strict when it comes to rules. One rule is human's must not know about their existence."

"You're human," I stated painfully, staring at the ground as I kicked up the dirt.

"I know but I have you to protect me," she whispered.

"I can't believe this. This is way too crazy," I muttered as I kicked a stone across the ground, towards the Clearwater's house.

"Look at me Jacob," Bella said.

I ignored her and continued kicking the dirt.

"Jacob," she said again.

I felt her hand grab my chin and turn my head.

I kept my eyes down though but I couldn't for long.

I lifted my eyes and they locked with her chocolate brown ones.

Everything in my world shifted.

I knew my love for Bella had always been strong but now, it was different.

I felt like gravity was no longer holding me to the planet, but the girl in front of me was.

As long as she was breathing, I would stay by her side.

If she left this world, so would I.

I would follow her everywhere and anywhere.

I had a million steel cables holding me to the planet and they all connected to one thing; the brown eyed girl in front of me.

I held her gaze for a good five minutes before she blinked and looked away.

"What am I feeling?" I heard her ask.

Her voice was now music to my ears.

Leah cursed and disappeared.

What's her problem?" Bella asked, louder this time.

"I don't know."

"What happened just before?"

"I think I know but I'm not certain."

"What do you think happened?"

Wow, she had a lot of questions.

Questions I was willing to answer.

"I think I imprinted."

"Imprinted?" she asked, confusion thick in her voice.

She obviously hadn't read about it yet.

"Yeah... it's like... you know when you find your soul mate. She, or in Leah's case, he, is holding you to the earth, not gravity. You would do anything for them, be anything for them. A brother, a protector, a friend; anything. Your world revolves around them. In this case, my world revolves around you," I explained.

Sam would do a better job though.

I spent the rest of the day with Bella.

She knew a lot more now.

"Sam, can we talk to you?" I asked, walking into Emily's kitchen with Bella's hand in mine.

"Of course, what do you want?" he asked while staring at Emily.

"I think you should explain imprinting a bit more. I've told Bella what I know but I'm pretty sure you could explain it in more depth. It's not really something we go over at bonfires."

"Alright, well, take a seat," he said, motioning to the table in the centre of the room.

I sat down and pulled Bella onto my lap.

"So, I'm sure you've heard that imprinting helps a wolf find their soul mate?" Sam asked Bella who simply nodded in reply.

"Okay, well, I'm also sure Jacob has explained that once a wolf finds his imprint he will be anything for them, a protector, brother, friend of lover; whatever the imprint desires. It's not like love at first sight though. Although all the wolves that have imprinted have done so on an adult or teenage close to their age, it could quite possibly happen with a child. It has not yet and hopefully will not but we cannot control imprinting. It happens when it happens," Sam explained.

"All ties you've previously had also become severed. They no longer matter; well, they become secondary at least. The imprintee is always the main priority as a wolf will feel immense pain if something were to happen to the imprintee. Family, yes there will be pain but there will be more if the imprintee were to die or get hurt. That's why, when we have patrol or something due to a bloodsucker being in the area the imprintee's are kept with a few pack members at all times until we are certain the area is safe," I continued.

"So, I'm guessing I would feel immense pain if you were hurt or died," Bella said.

I nodded and stroked her hair.

"That's not going to happen though," I assured her.

"Imprintee's may reject the imprint as well. It hasn't happened so far but it is possible. A wolf could imprint on his worst enemy and be rejected because of the hatred felt towards the other. Hopefully that will never happen though as the wolf will become upset and feel deep emotional pain, causing him to be less effective when we need him," Sam continued.

"So, why do wolves imprint?" Bella asked again, looking between Sam and I.

"Well, I believe imprinting occurs to give a wolf the best chance at reproducing a stronger generation," Sam said.

"I, on the other hand, side with my dad. We both believe imprinting is designed to make a wolf stronger. His imprint will support him and his decisions as well as give him a reason to protect. Of course, as wolves, it is our duty to protect the tribe and all humans in general but having an imprint only causes a wolf to work harder," I replied.

Bella stared up at me with her wide brown eyes and smiled.

"I think your theory is more believable," she said as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"If another wolf kills the imprintee the imprinter then has every right to kill the one responsible for the imprintee's death. He has the right to kill anyone that kills the imprintee really as they have destroyed his reason to exist."

I felt Bella cringe against me as Sam mentioned killing.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close.

I placed my lips by her ear and whispered "Nothing will happen to you, I won't allow it."

I shivered slightly and I felt her fingers start tracing patterns on my arm.

I was glad to finally have my angel in my arms.

She was officially mine.

Sam got up to move away and my mind began to drift.

I began thinking about possible futures.

Bella walking down the aisle, her carrying our child, the tiny baby in her arms... I wanted all of this and more.

Now I just had to work out how to get it.

**A/N: So... what did you think? It's slightly more in depth and you get to see inside Jacob's head! Anyway, review! xx**


End file.
